


Lesbian Oneshots (Gay /lesbian)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, F/F, Gay, Gay Character, Girl Power, Harry Potter References, Lesbian Character, Marvel Universe, Random & Short, Star Wars References, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 19,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: So since I'm love  so many female characters I decided to write a oneshots book because I've read to many of them and because I can't find many with female character x fem reader so here you are my own oneshots book!I will do Lesbian and gay oneshots
Relationships: Leia Organa & Reader, Leia Organa/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Shuri (Marvel) & Reader, Sin (Arrow)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Request Page

Hi this is where you can request things for me to write about and please do I have to much time on my hands.


	2. Shuri x fem reader (Black Panther)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to the first oneshot, since I love shuri so much she is going to be first.
> 
> Summary : you are the Adopted daughter of Tony stark and steve rogers, you have a huge crush on shuri the Princess of wakanda so you start messaging her.
> 
> Hope you like it

Hi welcome to the first oneshot, since I love shuri so much she is going to be first.

Summary : you are the Adopted daughter of Tony stark and steve rogers, you have a huge crush on shuri the Princess of wakanda so you start messaging her.

Hope you like it

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Third person pov

"Y/N you have been staring at your scree. For the last hour" said Steve smiling as he watched his adopted daughter.

Y/N ignored him and continued to stare at her phone not looking away for a second.

Steve shrugged his shoulders when she didn't answer him, and wnet back to his book in his lap.

Tony scoffed as he came into the room, he smirked and kissed his boyfriend before sneaking up behind Y/N.

He then snatched her phone put of her hands.

"Hey!" she complained jumping up and trying to get her phone back, Tony instead just laughed and ran to Steves side with her phone.

Y/N huffed blushing bright red before slumping back down in her seat crossing her arms and pouting. 

Tony then looked down at her phone in his hand to see what she was looking at and laughed out loud at what he saw. 

*Y/N PHONE*

*DIRECT MESSAGE*

@Shuri🏳️🌈

*END OF PHONE*

the screen was on Direct message, as it she was about to write a message to them. 

He then showed the phone to Steve who smiled, "Looks like our little Y/N has a crush on a Princess" teased Tony laughing as he saw the blush on her cheeks. 

"N-No I don't, I mean yes I like her b-but no I don't have a crush on her" she stuttered out, Steve put his book down and looked up at poor Y/N. 

"why don't you just send her a message" asked Steve

Y/N looked up for a second before nodding her head slightly, tony then thrw her, her phone which she caught. 

Her thumbs hovered over the screen thinking what she should type, before actually doing it. 

*Y/N phone *

*Direct message*

@shuri🏳️🌈

Hi

She finished and silently put her phone on her lap and tapping her fingers on her legs. 

*chim* 

She quickly snatched her phone and opened it, her face broke out into a huge smile. 

*Y/N phone *

*Direct message*

@shuri🏳️🌈

Hi(Y/N) 

Shuri is typing... 

Hey! 

Surprising tony and steve she jumped up and screamed clearly excited and jumped up and down on the spot,before launching herself at Steve. 

"oof" he said wrapping his arms around her middle

Y/N hugged him tightly before thanking him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said over and over again. 

"it's OK now quickly respond to her" said Tony ruffling her hair. 

"oh right" she said, they laughed as she picked up her phone and sat down again. 

Y/N phone *

*Direct message*

@shuri🏳️🌈

Hi (Y/N) 

Hey! 

So you are shuri princess of wakanda right? 

Yes I am, and you are the newly adopted daughter of Tony stark and steve rogers right. 

Yes I am! 

Y/N looked up at Tony and steve with a huge grin on her face, before quickly typing a reply. 

Time skip... 

You and shuri had been talking for months, and had gotten pretty close, you still had a huge crush on her which just wouldn't go away. 

But one day everything changed. 

You where at home as usual watching TV on the sofa, Tony was busy at a meeting and steve was out on his mourning jog. 

"so about that Vibrainium shipping" Tony said as he came through the door, Y/N looked up form the Tv

Only to gasp in shock at who he was with, 

"King T'challa" yelled Y/N as she shot up into a standing position, T'challa was shocked to say the least he didn't think he would meet Tony starks daughter. 

But someone else was more happy than shocked at seeing her. 

"Y/N!!!" a female voice yelled running into the room and leaping onto Y/N. 

It was princess shuri, Y/Ns crush. 

"SHURIII!!!!" she yelled back equally as loud. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they started talking really quickly. 

By the end of T'challa and shuris visit Y/N and Shuri where having a blast, they haven't seen each other in person sire they have face timed 

But it wasn't the same, they where sitting next to each other, hands just bearly touching. 

Y/N looked at shuris beautiful face for a few minutes, shuri then faced her as she noticed she was staring. 

Then they were leaning in towards each other closer and closer until. 

They kissed! 

It was a sweet kiss filled with love. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter dont forget to comment ideas for me 

Bye! 

Word count : 820


	3. Ellie Phimister X Fem Reader (Deadpool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : your wade Wilsons daughter and you meet Ellie at the mansion. (this is set in deadpool 2)

Hi decided to write another one because I completely forgot how much I love Negasonic teenage warhead

And that I am so Gay for her 😂 and because deadpool is one of my favourite movies its so funny 

(but seriously how can you not love her she's so hot❤️❤️❤️) 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/BvwR6ZBDfLoNTCCt9>

(negasonic teenage warhead) 

Anyway enough of my Fangirling let's get on with this oneshot

Summary : your wade Wilsons daughter and you meet Ellie at the mansion. (this is set in deadpool 2)

________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _. _ __ _ _ _ _

Third person pov

"Dad where are we" complained Y/N as she and her dad stood outside a huge mansion.

"this my dear Y/N is Xaviers school for the gifted, and we are here so colossus will leave me alone about joining the Xmen" said Deadpool 

"OK" said Y/N going back to looking at the gardens outside the mansion.

Then the door opened and a teenage girl stood their she was Y/Ns age, 

Y/N pov 

Wow when dad told me about Ellie, he didn't say how hot she was only that she and I quote was 

'a stereotypical teenage girl who's "all about long sullen silences, followed by mean comments and then more silences' 

She had boy styled black hair, black eyes she was wearing a bright yellow and black tight suit, with a long black jacket. 

She was on her phone and didn't look up when she answered "yes, oh it's you" she said once she looked up, we then locked eyes.

Third person pov 

(eye/c/e) stared into Black, they didn't stop staring until Deadpool snapped his fingers in front of them,both girls where blushing bright with embarrassment. 

"come in then" she sighed, Deadpool smiled smuggly and skipped in and went of to find colossus leaving the two girls alone in the living room. 

"Umm, hi I'm Y/N Wilson, deadpools Daughter" said Y/N nervously Braking the silence it worked because Ellie stopped looking at her phone and looked at Y/N

Ellie smiled slightly "Negasonic teenage warhead or Ellie Phimister nice to meet you Y/N" she said. 

Y/N swooned at her smile, they then spent the majority of her visit talking with Ellie about the Xmen and her powers. 

Time skip... 

It was time for Y/N and wade to leave, before she left she and Ellie exchanged numbers. 

"It was nice to meet you Ellie" sod Y/N smiling at the Beautiful girl in front of her. 

Ellie smirked "nice to meet you too Y/N, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend" she asked. 

Y/N gasped before smiling and jumping on Ellie hugging her tightly "of course I would" she all but yelled. 

After their date Ellie and Y/N began dating, wade loves that his Daughter is happy, he also Ships it. 

The end 

Hoped you have liked this oneshot so sorry for the wait! 

Domt forget to comment ideas for me

Bye! 

Word count : 502


	4. Wanda maximoff x fem reader (Marvel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi decided to write another oneshot, this time for wanda! 
> 
> Summary : after ultron, wanda makes her way back to sakovia to find her girlfriend, but the avengers don't know that so they follow her.
> 
> Hope you like it!

* * *

Hi decided to write another oneshot, this time for wanda!

Summary : after ultron, wanda makes her way back to sakovia to find her girlfriend, but the avengers don't know that so they follow her.

Hope you like it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _

Third person pov...

It had been two weeks since Ultron happened, wanda has mostly gotten over pietros death and has forgiven tony.

Wanda has had a lot on her mind especially about one person in particular.

Y/N L/N wandas beautiful girlfriend

Right now wanda is busy packing up a few of her things for the journey back to Sakovia.

She had got some money saved from doing odd jobs when she was in sakovia and here in New York while staying with the avengers.

She decides to leave on Friday that week to stay in sakovia for the weekend. 

"wanda lunch, you have to eat something" called clint from the kitchen as steve dished up lunch. 

"coming!" she called back as she ran downstairs. 

'3 days to go' she thought mentally. 

3 days later... 

Wanda had already bought her plane ticket, she just had to get out of avengers tower with out being seen. 

But sure of course that would be easy Not! When you live with a Literal God, two geniuses, two assasians and a super soldier 

But she did it anyway, wanda waited until lunch and made her escape. She had messaged Y/N in advance so she knew to expect wanda. 

On her way out of the tower wanda ran into came across Steve who had went for a walk around New York. 

"Hey Steve" 

"hello wanda, going out?" 

"yep just for a few hours" 

"okay then, be safe" 

"will do Cap" 

Wanda saluted to Steve, who laughed at her antics and walked out of the building. 

Wand then took a taxi to the airport and was on her way to sakovia within a day. 

Once she got to sakovia the first thing she did was find a hotel to get a room for the night since it was dark by the time she got there. 

Wanda was beyond happy and excited she couldn't believe she did this with out the avengers knowing. 

She fell asleep as soon as her head felt her soft pillow and began dreaming of her girlfriend and Brother. 

Back in America... 

The avengers were freaking out! 

Mainly clint who thought of wanda like a daughter! 

"OK who was theast person to see or speak to her" asked Tony trying to stay calm for clint. 

Steve hesitantly put his hand up "I did, I saw her hours ago she said she was only going out for a Few hours" he said everyone was scared and confused. 

"did she have anything on her that was strange" demanded clint shaking Steves shoulders. 

He was so close to crying that Natasha had to hug him, yep the famous black widow hugged someone. 

"Well her bag did look rather large, like she had a lot of things in there, but that was all" said Steve 

Clint slumped die. Head in his hands as he whispered sadly 

"she ran away, back to sakovia" he couldn't deny that he started crying because he was and he didn't care. 

He was beyond worried about Wanda. 

Back in Sakovia...

Wanda was dressed and ready once it was morning, she was excited to see her girlfriend again. 

She packed up her things after eating breakfast and left the hotel and made her way to Y/N s apartment. 

As she walked along the street memories roses to the surface of her mind, from the alleyway her brother got beaten up in.

To the school she went to as a kid. She soon made it to Y/N s apartment and ran up the stairs tripping a few times. 

Before she knocked loudly on the door. 

It was then unlocked and there stood the lovely Y/N. 

The end 

This is the end of Pt 1 Of wanda maximoff x fem reader so hopefully you have liked it 

Don't forget to comment ideas for me! 

Bye! 

Word count : 700


	5. Dark Leia Organa X Fem Reader (star Wars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this during my last class today so I hope you like it.
> 
> Summary : you have been serving under your lady Leia Organa for year and have fallen in love with her.
> 
> You work on the death star.   
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _

So I wrote this during my last class today so I hope you like it.

Summary : you have been serving under your lady Leia Organa for year and have fallen in love with her.

You work on the death star. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _

Third person pov...

"Y/N"

"Y/N, wake up *snap*"

Y/N snaps out of her daze and jumps out of her chair as her Lady, leia Organa snapped her finger in front of her Captains (yes you are a captain) face.

Y/N blushed bright red and quickly apologised for falling asleep at her station.

" I apologise my lady for falling asleep" apologies Y/N Saluting to her lady and trying to not flinch.

Leia only smiled and nodded to Y/N. Y/N relaxed her Salute with a sigh of relief and slumped back into her chair.

Leia looked at her captain in sadness "are you okay captain" she asked gently putting a hand on her captaina shoulder, Y/N sighed and leaned into the hand.

"I don't think I am, I haven't gotten a good night sleep since the rebel Scum attacked us, I haven't been able to relax" muttered Y/N getting emotional. 

She scolded herself for getting emotional, she froze up when she feels arms wrap around her shoulders rumpling her uniform. 

She started blushing even more when she realised that her lady was hugging her. 

Hesitantly Y/N hugged her lady's arms that were around her. 

"but that's not all is it Y/N ~" leia purred into Y/Ns ear flirtatiously

Leia felt Y/N freeze in her arms like she was as scared as an animal "U-Um I'm not s-sure what you M-mean" stuttered out Y/N. 

Leia hummed and let Y/N go before walking away swinging her hips as she went. 

Y/N groaned and hit her forehead on the station in front of her being careful not to hit the buttons. 

She repeated this a few more times yelling to herself in her mind. 

'shit' 

'I think she knows' 

'ohhhhh kill me now! 

Y/Ns coworkers looked at the Captain like she was mad, some were jealous of her. 

Time skip... 

It had been a few days since Y/N last spoke to her lady she had been avoiding her at all costs. 

Y/N couldn't face her lady no matter what her heart was telling her to do she didn't listen to it. 

Leia pov... 

My Captain has been avoiding me for the last few days, maybe I went to far. 

Or maybe she doesn't feel the same way, but she gave me all the signs,i sigh and walk to the observation deck. 

I need to clear my mind. 

Third person pov... 

It was quiet On the observation deck the only person on the deck was Y/N

Y/N sighed as she looked at the darkness surrounding them in space. 

*swish*

"Y/N" 

Y/N jumped when she heard her lady's voice form behind her, before both women knew it they were even closer and kissed. 

The kiss was passionate and loving I lasted a few seconds before they pulled away. 

"I love you Captain" 

"I love you too my lady" 

The end 

So sorry for the wait and that this took awhile to come out I hadn't had any ideas to start it. 

Don't forget to comment ideas for me! 

Bye! 

Word count : 600


	6. Natasha Romanoff X Fem Reader (Marvel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally thought of this idea
> 
> Summary : The avengers (tony, Bruce, clint, Steve) all bet that Y/N can't get Natasha to hug her, what a shock they will get when they find out the two are dating.

I literally thought of this idea

Summary : The avengers (tony, Bruce, clint, Steve) all bet that Y/N can't get Natasha to hug her, what a shock they will get when they find out the two are dating.

Third person pov...

"Hey Y/N" cried tony

Y/N sighed but turned to face the billionaire, Tony grinned when she turned around.

"come with me" he said grinning like a 5 year old, he then dragged Y/N to the living room.

Steve, clint and Bruce were all sat on the sofas grinning like mad, 'oh no' thought Y/N as she was pushed onto the sofa.

"Y/N we all bet that you can't get Natasha to hug you" cried clint smirking.

"I bet 50 bucks" ~ Steve

"no I bet 100 bucks" ~ Bruce

"No! I Bet 200 bucks" ~ clint

"AND I BET 10,000 Bucks, that you can't get Natasha to hug you" ~ tony

Y/N sighed and slapped her forehead at how stupid they are being, even Steve! For Heaven sake! 

"Finnnneeee" she groaned behind her hands the men than cheered at got out their wallets. 

Then Natasha walked in, she was wearing a tight black cropped tank top with black jogging bottoms(Y/Ns) with her hair up in a short ponytail. 

She had just woken up by the look of it, Y/N smirked and walked over to her as the boys were watching instently. 

"morning love" whispered Y/N and he wrapped her arms around her beautiful girlfriend. 

Natasha smiled and hugged Y/N back, when they pulled back Y/N wrapped her arms around Natashas waist

They laughed aloud at the shocked looks on the mens faces, Y/N smirked and slaunted over to them

She held out her hand for the money, grumbling all 4 men reached into their wallets and handed her the money. 

"thank you" she said and grabbed the money she walked back over to Tasha and waved the money in her face

"what was that all about" asked Tasha

"they bet that. I couldn't get you to hug me bunch of Idiots if you ask me" smirked Y/N,tasha smiled

The couple then walked back to Y/Ns room and put th emomey with all other money they got from the boys bets about them. 

Back in the living room...

"ok

What the HELL happened there!!" screamed tony 

"I don't know tones I don't know" sighed Bruce as he lots his money.

The end 

Hi so sorry for this being short I didn't have much to write to for it but I hope you like it, because Natasha is Beautiful how can you not want to be her Girlfriend 🏳️‍🌈

Bye! 

Word count : 500


	7. Thea Queen x fem reader (Arrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I jsut started watching Arrow season 1 and I love it and of course I instantly Fell in love with her character so here we are!
> 
> Summary : Thea introduces you her girlfriend to her brother who has come back after 5 years.

Hi so I jsut started watching Arrow season 1 and I love it and of course I instantly Fell in love with her character so here we are!

<https://images.app.goo.gl/R1JfvoFCtWUQ4saUA>

Summary : Thea introduces you her girlfriend to her brother who has come back after 5 years.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Third person pov...

"Thea I'm not sure this is a good idea I mean he just came back" said Y/N as her Girlfriend dragged her to the doors.

Thea laughed and continued to drag Y/N, "come on! Please Y/N you have to meet him at some point" she said

Y/N sighed and Smiled as her girlfriend laughed she soon gave in as Thea used her puppy dog eyes.

"Uhhh, fine okay but only because you used those eyes on me you know I can't resist when you do" said Y/N

"what, eyes these are my eyes" thea said pretending to not know what she was talking about.

Both girls burst out in laughter, thea opened the doors and saw her brother walking down the stairs. 

"Oli!" she cried and ran up and hugged his tightly, "Hey speedy" he greeted, thea playfully glared at him. 

Oliver then looked at the girl with thea, thea stood next to the girl and held her hand leaning into her side. 

"Oli thids is Y/N my girlfriend, Y/N this is my brother ollie" introduced thea.

Ollie blinked once, twice, thrice before saying something, but was interrupted by Moria. 

"Y/N dear so good to see you" she said kissing Y/N I nthe cheek and hugging her. 

"Hello Mrs Queen" said Y/N hugging her back, Y/N shook hands with Walter who was with Moria. 

"Mr steele" she said Walter smiled "Y/N" he greeted the younger girl. 

Y/N then turned back to ollie and Thea wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders. 

Y/N and Ollie looked at each other before shaking hands, "nice to meet you Oliver" said Y/N politely

Ollie smiled "ncie to meet the girl my sister loves" he said 

'I will find everything out about this girl her family and past' he thought, he will keep his baby sister safe. 

"how about we go upstairs Y/N" said Thea, Y/N nodded and both girls left swinging their hands as they walked past Ollie. 

Oliver thn turned to His mum, "how long" he asked. 

"three years they have been together Thea has been the happiest she has been because of Y/N what a wonderful girl" siad Moria as she and her husband left. 

The end 

Hi sorry for it being short, I hope you likes it, comment female characters for me to do please 

Bye! 

Word count : 500


	8. Wanda maximoff x fem reader (Marvel) Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I have nothing to do so here is Pt 2 for wanda.
> 
> Summary: after ultron, wanda makes her way back to sakovia to find her girlfriend, but the avengers don't know that so they follow her.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Hi I have nothing to do so here is Pt 2 for wanda.

Summary: after ultron, wanda makes her way back to sakovia to find her girlfriend, but the avengers don't know that so they follow her.

Hope you like it!

Start of recap... 

Wanda was dressed and ready once it was morning, she was excited to see her girlfriend again. 

She packed up her things after eating breakfast and left the hotel and made her way to Y/N s apartment. 

As she walked along the street memories roses to the surface of her mind, from the alleyway her brother got beaten up in.

To the school she went to as a kid. She soon made it to Y/N s apartment and ran up the stairs tripping a few times. 

Before she knocked loudly on the door. 

It was then unlocked and there stood the lovely Y/N. 

End of recap... 

Third person pov... 

"Y/N" Wanda Gasped, struggling to breath as Y/N launched at her girlfriend almost knocking Wanda over. 

"Y/N, Y/N" cried wanda over and over again, she finally let out all her emotions from the pass few weeks. 

Both girls cried into each others shoulders wetting their clothes but neither girl cared. 

"what the hell!" 

"shut up tony!" 

Both girls leaped apart, Wnda standing protectively in front of Y/N protecting her if possible. 

She relaxed once she saw it was just the Avengers-wait! The avengers. 

"What the Hell are you doing here!" she yelled at them, feeling embarrassed and angry that they followed her. 

Her magic spazzed out making her float and glow scarlett. 

"we were worried about you Kid" said Tony, "mainly Him" said Tony motioning to Clint who looked like he was Crying. 

She calmed down a little "Really" she said in her thick accent she locked eyes with clint who nodded weakly. 

She then let her magic leave and she fell to the ground she slowly walked towards Clint she saw how scared he was for her. 

"I-I'm so sorry" she said as he wrapped her in a huge hug. Clint pet her head and a hushed her 

"shh its OK your OK kid you scared me" 

Y/N smiled she was happy that her girlfriend had a father figure in her life. 

Wanda and clint pulled back clint wiped the tears away she laughed and smiled at him. 

She stepped back into Y/N who had walked down the stairs, she wrapped her arm around wanda waist. 

"soooo who are you again" asked Tony, who whimpered when Steve hit him on the head for being rude "heyy!"

"everyone this is Y/N L /N my girlfriend of 5/6 years, Y/N this is the Avengers my family" said wanda.

"Hiii" waved Y/N, the avengers awkwardly waved back, clint smiled like a proud father.

Time skip...

Y/N came to live with Wanda at Avengers Tower, they sleep in thebsmae room.

It didn't take much to convince Y/N to move as she was already packing to go to America to see her girlfriend. 

The end

Hi here's Pt 2 I hoped you liked it sorry for it being short

Don't forget to comment ideas for me!

Bye!

Word count : 600


	9. Carol Danvers X Fem Reader (Marvel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so captain Marvel is one of my favourite movies and my favourite Marvel superhero so I wrote this!
> 
> Summary : (set during endgame after the snap) when Carol is back on earth Tony has a surprise waiting for Carol at the new Avengers Tower.

Hi so captain Marvel is one of my favourite movies and my favourite Marvel superhero so I wrote this!

Summary : (set during endgame after the snap) when Carol is back on earth Tony has a surprise waiting for Carol at the new Avengers Tower.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Third person pov...

"CAROL DANVERS!!"

A young female voice rang throughout the Tower, everyone flinched and got ready to attack. 

Carol froze in her spot knowing exactly who just screamed her name. 

She was as pale as snow. 

"oh shit!" she exclaimed looking round the room trying to find somewhere to hide. 

So she dived behind Steves large body, hoping she isn't seen. 

Suddenly the door slammed open almost flying of its hinges with the force pushed into it. 

A young (H/C) woman stood there, glaring right at Carol who was hiding behind Steve who was confused and concerned. 

"H-hi Y/N" said Carol as Her girlfriend thundered in to the room, Tony walked in behind Y/N smiling as if nothing happened. 

"Danvers look who's here to see you" said Tony pointing at the angered Female in front of him. 

Carol groaned and stepped in front of Steve and walked towards Y/N smiling at her, but Y/N just crossed her arms and glared at Carol. 

Soon they were facing each other, it was silent knowone knew what to say do they watched the two girls. 

"you left me" whispered Y/N just loud enough for Carol to hear, tears fell from her eyes but she didn't move to wipe them away. 

Carol brought Y/N into a kiss. 

"I'm so sorry love I've been busy saving our worlds and other worlds from destruction" whispered Carol. 

Y/N laughed pitifully, making Carol laugh as well. 

"I know my brave heroine" she said. 

They soon broke apart and held hands, they had completely forgot that they weren't alone. 

"soooo your gay" asked Falcon as if it wasn't obvious. 

Everyone ended up laughing at his question. 

The end 

Hi I finally updated so sorry for that wait hope you liked it! 

Don't forget to comment characters and ideas for me to write for

Bye! 

Word count : 400


	10. Sin X Fem Reader (Arrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I jsut started season 2 of Arrow and I love Sin so here we are another oneshot for a female character!
> 
> I mean when I first saw sin I was like begging for her to be a girl and was so happy when I learnt that she was a girl.
> 
> Summary : you are best friends with Thea Queen, you and Thea go to the glades to meet Theas boyfriend Roy Harper, Y/N meets Sin.

So I jsut started season 2 of Arrow and I love Sin so here we are another oneshot for a female character!

I mean when I first saw sin I was like begging for her to be a girl and was so happy when I learnt that she was a girl. 

Summary : you are best friends with Thea Queen, you and Thea go to the glades to meet Theas boyfriend Roy Harper, Y/N meets Sin. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 - 1 - - - - - 

Third person pov...

"Thea why are we here" complained Y/N as her Best friend Thea Queen continued to drag her through the glades.

"Because I want you to meet two people who are friends of mine" she said starting to skip instead of fast walk.

Now Y/N loves Thea she does but she just doesn't understand her and her ideas sometimes.

"I'll ask again why. Are. We. Here" demanded Y/N she was growing annoyed with all the dragging.

"quit complaining you big baby" teased Thea smirking as she successfully made her best friend blush.

"I'm not complaining I'm asking questions" cried Y/N outraged.   
Thea laughed "anyway we here now" said Thea.

The girls had stopped outside some kind of abandoned building, "this is were Roy said to meet" said Thea.

Y/N was confused 'who's Roy' but she didn't say anything instead she sighed and sat on the floor trying to ge there breath back from walking all the way to the glades.

Soon a boy arrived, he was wearing a red zipup shirt he had light brown hair like Theas he was a bit taller than Thea.

Next to him a was Girl she had shirt black hair and was wearing a black tank top with a black leather jacket over with black ripps jeans

Basically she looked the picture of a punk teenager, Y/N Continued to stare at Sin without knowing she was doing it in the first place.

Thea giggled and snapped her fingers in front of Y/Ns face who came out of her daydream about sin.

Y/N blushed bright red and didn't look at Sin but she gave sin a side glance every now and again.

"Now Y/N, this is Roy Harper my boyfriend" said Thea, Roy smirked at Y/N and shook her hand.

"nice to meet ya!

He said

" you too dude"

Responded Y/N

Thea then turned to sin to introduce her, "Y/N this is Roy's friend Sin, Sin this is Y/N L /N" said Thea.

Nervously Y/N greeted Sin blushing when she meet her gaze "Hi", Sin smirked and nodded her head at Y/N.

For the rest of the Day the four teenagers spent the day getting to know each other and have fun.

But it soon came to an end when Y/N and Thea had to leave as they did Roy and Thea kissed before leaving.

Y/N and Roy shook hands and smiled at each other, Thea and Sin hugged (well Thea Hugged Sin) before leaving.

Y/N was sad to leave Sin had grown to liking Sin a lot.

"bye Sin" she said Blushing as Sin smiled at her, "see ya Cutie make sure you come back" said Sin.

Y/N nodded "of course always" they hugged before leaving.

With Thea and Y/N...

"Sooooooo...." Said Thea laughing as Y/N Blushed bright red knowing what she was going to say.

"okay okay yes I admit that was fun" she relented.

"Yayyy" cheered Thea throwing an arm around her best friend as they walked back to Theas house.

The end

Finally I have written this, oneshot I have put wring this of for days so sorry for the wait I hope you liked it.

Dont forget to comment female characters for me to write about!

Bye!

Word count : 650


	11. Tauriel X Fem Reader (The Hobbit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I liked Tauriel the minute I saw her while watching the Hobbit the desolation of Smaug so here is A Tauriel x fem reader oneshot
> 
> Like come on how can you not like Tauriel I mean she's beautiful and a fucking badass!
> 
> Summary : your legolas' twin sister and you have a crush on the captain of the Royal guard Tauriel

So I liked Tauriel the minute I saw her while watching the Hobbit the desolation of Smaug so here is A Tauriel x fem reader oneshot

Like come on how can you not like Tauriel I mean she's beautiful and a fucking badass! 

Summary : your legolas' twin sister and you have a crush on the captain of the Royal guard Tauriel 

_ _ _ _ __. _ __. __ _ _. _ _ __. __ _. __. __ _.

Third person pov... 

The battle had been won the remaining Orcs have either retreated or have died. 

Y/N GreenLeaf was Nervous she couldn't find her girlfriend anywhere, she had run into legolas when trying to fins Tauriel. 

" _ **Muindor (brother )**_ where is Tauriel? I cant find her anywhere!" Asked Y/N desperately tears in her eyes.

She shook Legolas' shoulders, Legolas stopped her by putting holding her hands. 

"last time I saw her she was up Ravelhill with the four Dwarfs fighting Bolg" he said 

Y/N turned to leave but legolas stopped her. 

" _ **Muinthel(sister)"**_ Y/N turns back to legolas. 

"I have to leave for a while but do not worry I will be come back to you soon" he said hugging his twin before leaving. 

Y/N grabbed a nearby horse and raced of to Ravelhill she was begging that Tauriel was still alive. 

She soon got there and began searching for Tauriel, she searched high and low before coming across a body. It was one of the Dwarfs. 

Tauriel, heartbroken, places Kili’s stone in his dead hand, as Legolas watches.

she heard her fathers voice, he was talking to Tauriel Y/N decided to remain hidden. 

She hid behind a pillar and listened to what they were saying. 

[Tauriel:] “They want to bury him.”

[Thranduil:] “Yes…”

[Tauriel:] “If this is love, I do not want it.”

Heartbrokenly, Tauriel pleads with Thranduil.

[Tauriel:] “Take it from me, please! Why does it hurt so much?”

Thranduil approaches her slowly with an understanding look in his eyes.

[Thranduil:] “Because it was real.”

Tauriel looks up at him in shock. After thinking for a while, she kisses Kili on his cheek one last time.

Y/N new that Tauriel and the Dwarf had become close friends and that the Dwarf liked Tauriel a lot. 

Thranduil then leaves Tauriel crying, Y/N then comes out from he spot and walks over to her griefing girlfriend. 

" _ **Meleth Nin**_ (my love)" she said putting a Hand on Tauriels shoulder, she was then pulled down and into someone's lap. 

It was Tauriel she was now openly sobbing, Y/N did nothing but hold Her hugging her tightly. 

"shh shh its Okay _**Meleth Nin"**_ she whispered into Tauriels ear as she stroked her long red hair. 

They stayed like that till night before drawfs came to Raven Hill to gather the bodies. 

Tauriel and Y/N rode back down go Erebor and to King Thranduil Y/Ns father. 

"Father, I'm taking Tauriel home" she said, Thranduil nodded slowly and the elfs left the battle behind. 

It would be a day and a bit before getting back to Mirkwood but Tauriel nad Y/N would be okay they had each other. 

The end

So sorry for the wait I was meant to write this days ago but here is Tauriel. 

Don't forget to comment characters for me to write about 

Bye! 

Word count : 600


	12. Natasha Romanoff X Fem Reader (Marvel)

So someone asked for another Natasha x reader oneshot so here it is

Summary : Clint and Natasha are hiding a big secret from their teamates once they get to a 'safe house' new information arises

Third person pov...

The team failed, even the usually optimistic Norse God was affected by the girls powers. Of course none of them actually showed their grief. 

But they could tell it was bad for there usually emotionless Black Widow

After seeing that all over again the only place she wanted to go was home or more specifically to her family. 

Clint was at the wheel, only he and Natasha knew where they were going, Tony had asked but the only answer he got was "a safe house" 

So he gave up and left clint to fly them to the apparent safe house that he and Natasha new off. 

About an hour later Clint's phone rang, everyone jumped from there relaxed state and looked awake. 

Clint began rummaging threw his pockets and bag with one hand while the other one was on the gear keeping them steady. 

A few seconds of him cursing and rummaging he finally found his phone with a tired sigh he looked at the screen,The color from his face vanished .

"Oh shit" he cursed, "Tasha, its for you" he said trying to give the phone to Natasha, he looked at her with pleading eyes hoping she would answer. 

But she shook her head and motioned for him to answer it, sighing dejected he causously answered the phone the rest of the team were confused. 

Who was calling that made clint give Natasha such a pleading look. 

They looked at Natasha who was smirking lightly at Clint as he answered the phone.

He hadn't git a word out before a loud yell came from the phone

"CLINT BARTON!!" 

a female voice yelled at poor Clint,who was nursing a horrible headache when he didn't pull his ear away in time. 

Once he got his hearing back Clint answered the voice. "Hey sister Mine" he said with a teasing/playful voice instead of a yell a semicalm voice was heard instead.

"Clint" growled out the voice "Hey! How 'bout treating your older brother with some respect" he huffed pouting at the voice. 

' sister! " thought the Avengers all equally confused, in response the Woman snorted. 

" sometimes it's hard to tell if your younger it older than me Arrow breath "Muttered the voice sarcastically. 

" but seriously hows Nat? You two okay" came a surprisingly soft tone from the phone. Clint grimaced before locking eyes with Natasha. 

" *sigh* Guess you saw on TV huh, were fine sis, Nat took a hard Blow though" he Muttered he sounded extremely worried. 

They then conversed silently together. 

Soon Clint stopped talking and Handed Natasha the phone without a word. Natasha straightened her back and took the phone, she spoke in one of the softest voices knowone had heard before. 

"Hey Hun, No I'm fine, Yes dint worry, We are on our way, Yes fine I will rest" Natasha Said having a one-sided conversation aloud, she was smiling as she spoke. 

"we will arrive shortly *smile* I love you too" she said and ended the call she then put up her stoic mask and fell into a relatively peaceful nap. 

It had only been an hour when they arrived, the 'Safe House' as Clint put it was a field with a farm house and a big house in the middle. 

They got of the ramp Clint helping Natasha walk most of the way as they drew near the door flew open and a woman stood there her eyes searching. 

Her eyes widened as she saw Natasha leaning heavily on Clint, the Woman rushed towards the assassins surprising the other hearos greatly. 

She took Natasha's weight as if she weighed noting and walked her to the door, as Clint walked ahead of them. 

The avengers decided to follow then once they walked in they saw two energetic kid surrouning Clint and another women, His wife.

They looked to the sofa and saw the woman from earlier and Natasha casually laying in each others arms laying on the sofa relaxed as if it was there home. 

"Okay! What, the hell is happening" exclaimed Tony he was beyond confused the other avengers nodded with him, Clint sighed and Reluctantly turned to everyone. 

"Guys this is my wift Laura and our kids Lila and Cooper, this is my sister Y/N Barton-Romanoff and her wife the lovely Natasha" said Clint. 

Y/N and Laura waved and smiled at the shocked looks they were given from the avengers. 

The end 

Finally i have written another oneshot hope you liked this one I have read so many like it so I decided to write one myself. 

Word count : 810


	13. Harley quinn x fem reader (DC)

So I watched Suicide squad for the fifth time last night and forgot to make one of these for Harley so here we are.

Summary : your Bruce Wayne's sister,your girlfriend is none other than the Jokers Ex-Girlfriend Harley Quinn 

Y/N pov...

Bruce wasn't home when I woke up this morning Alfred said that he would be busy with meetings allday which means I can invite my Girlfriend over. 

It's annoying the only times my Girlfriend can come over to Wayne Manor is when Bruce isn't here which is always. 

I bet he still thinks of me as a child, I'm only a few years younger than him, I'm not a baby any more. 

Anyway time to get ready for the day, but first I'll just text Harley to tell her that she is able to come over today.

[Y/N s Phone] 

Hey Harls, the Bat is   
Gone for the day! 

Yay! I'll be over  
in 20 Love ❤️

❤️❤️

❤️❤️

  
[End of Y/N s Phone] 

Yay! It's been a while since Harls was able to come over and yes she does know Bruce is Batman and that I'm Batgirl. 

But she won't tell, she's been much better since she got the right mess and left the Jokers. 

I grab a spare pile of clothes and walk to the bathroom for a quick shower, I lock the door and strip and get in the shower. 

I let the wake me up before washing my hair and body after, a few minutes I finish showering and dry myself and put my clothes on.

After getting dressed I brush my teeth then my (long/short) hair. I walk abck into my bedroom to grab my phone and slid down the banister for breakfast. 

Once I get to the kitchen Alfred has already made breakfast I skip over to him as he is dishing up the food and kiss his cheek in greeting. 

"Morning Al" I say smiling at him, Alfred smiles back and bows politely to me in return. 

"Good morning Y/N" he said and went back to dishing up breakfast. 

Soon I finish eating and check my phone it's 10.30 am Harley should arrive soon. 

I grin and close my phone, I say thanks to Alfred for breakfast and skip to the living room, me and Harley decided that we are going to have a... 

Lord of the rings Movie Marathon! 

Were going watch them all day, as Bruce will be busy and once he gets home he will go back out as Batman. 

A few minutes later I hear the doorbell ring, shes here!, I also hear Alfred open the door and Greet her. 

"Ah miss Quinn Y/N has been waiting for you" he said and let her in, sneakily I tiptoe out of the living room and into the hall so I can see Harley. 

Alfred then let's her in and she spots me, we scream happy to see each other she then leaps into my arms I spin us around. 

We then Kiss and pull back she them hops out of my arms and stands next to me holding on to my arm. 

"Hi Alfie" she waved at Alfred we then walked into the living room to start our movie marathon. 

Few hours later... 

It's been about about four hours since we started our movie marathon we are on the second move the two Towers. 

We've had fun, Harley even managed to get Alfred to join us before he had to make lunch for us. 

Bruce isn't back yet but he will in a few hours I jsut hope he doesn't see Harley if he comes home early. 

Time skip... 

Third person pov... 

"master Bruce?" said Alfred confused master Bruce wasn't meant to be back for another hour. 

Bruce looked up from closing the door, "hey Alfred" he said as he took his coat and Shoes off and put them on the side. 

"Master Bruce you are early" 

"uh yeah the meeting was cut short today as one of the chairmen couldn't make it" said Bruce walking into the living room. 

As he did he froze in the doorway at what he saw. 

The last Lord of the rings was playing, junk food was sitting around the sofa, two people were asleep but not any two people it was his sister and-

"Harley Quinn!" he exclaimed, Alfred then shushed him he was going to wake up Y/N. 

Y/N and Harley were sprawled out on the sofa Y/N was sleeping stretched out on the sofa with her legs crossed at her ankles. 

Harley was sleeping on top of Y/N, with her head buried in her shoulder. 

Bruce relaxed a bit seeing how calm Y/N looked with Harley. 

The end 

So this took most of the day to write and I watched Suicide squad twice because why not, hope you liked this one 

Word count : 830


	14. Anathema Device X Fem Reader (Good Omens)

So I was watching Good Omens (again) so I decided to write one for Anathema Device. 

Summary : your Newts sister who already lives in Tanfield and is Anathemas Girlfriend. 

_________________________

Third person pov... 

"Hey Ana" Y/N calls from the living room she had just got a message from her brother in london that's he's coming to Tadfield for work. 

Y/Ns beautiful Girlfriend Anathema Device then walks in she was about to go out to look around Tadfield as she just unpacked all her bags. 

"Yes love" she says as she walks over and sits on Y/Ns lap sideways, Y/N smiles at her and kisses sher cheek. 

"My brother Newt is coming to Tadfield Tomorrow and I was wondering if he could stay here with us" asked Y/N, Anathema Smiles "of course he can" she said. 

Y/N grinned and left Anathema to go and explore. 

Next day... 

Y/N checked dher watch for the fifth time that afternoon, its was almost 12 and Her brother hadn't arrived yet she was getting worried about him. 

A childs voice was heard from outside the cottage and strangly enough Anathema had a first aid kit out

"Anathema, we found a man" said and boy

Anathema and Y/N shared a look before Anathema opened the door and spoke to the child outside. 

"we was in a car accident" said the child again Anathema opthe door for them.

"i know come in" said Anathema Y/N was confused what man, 'I just hope it isn't my idiotic brother' she thought. 

The children then brought in a man with a bloody nose, Y/N recognised him instantly. 

"Newt" she cried alarmed, she then stood up from the chair she was sitting in and helped him to the bedroom. 

As Anathema tended to Newt Y/N stayed downstairs with the four children in the living room. 

"so who are you" asked the boy with curly hair, "I'm Y/N and the man you brought is my brother" she answer. 

"then how do you know Anathema" he asked again, Y/N smiled at the 11 year old. 

"shes my Girlfriend" she said Surprising the four children. 

The end 

Sorry for it not being long I don't have much to write for Anathema as much as I love her I've got no ideas. 

Hope you liked this oneshot

Word count : 400


	15. Luna Lovegood X Fem reader (Harry Potter)

I haven't done a Harry Potter oneshot yet so heres a Luna lovegood x Fem reader one for you

Summary : so Y/N is getting hit on by a guy who likes her and Y/N is like nope 'I'm gay' and kisses luna on the lips

___________________

Third person pov... 

"Hey Y/N, how arw you this fine day?" asks a Random Gryffindor boy standing in front of Y/N. 

'I hate this guy' thought Y/N as she suffered through listening to the Gryffindor fifth year who keeps flirting with her. 

She Glances at her secret Girlfriend Luna with Pleading eyes but the Ravenclaw doesn't move to help her Girlfriend. 

Y/N then snapped back to the guy in front of her as he asks her the dreaded question. 

"so Y/N will you go go Hogsmeade with me this weekend" he bravely asks her. 

Y/N is shocked 'is he really so stupid that he doesn't know I'm Gay' Thought Y/N trying to believe this guy. 

A hand was waved in front of her face it was the gryffindor boy - who's name she doesn't know-was was quite visibly nervous. 

'Jeez' thought Y/N she glanced back over at Luna who was 'reading' her book but Y/N knows she has been listening. 

"Umm... NOPE! Sorry I don't swing that way-" interrupting herself, she looked around and stepped backwards towards luna. 

Y/N grabbed lunas Arm and pulled her protectively into her arms.

"-Also I'm Gay-" she kisses Luna deeply on the lips before turning to the shell shocked Gryffindor. 

" - and this is my Girlfriend of Two years, Luna Lovegood" Finished Y/N smirking at him. 

Luna then poked the gryffindor boy who fell over in a dead faint as she did, Y/N snorted at what she did. 

"you knie dear you didn't have ti be so dramatic about it" said Luna softly as she turned back to her Girlfriend. 

Instead of answering Y/N grinned and held lunas hand as the walked to their next class. 

Leaving the Gryffindor alone in the corridor unconscious. 

The end 

Hope you liked this chapter it was fun to write for Luna. Don't forget to comment characters and ideas for me to write please!  
Bye

Word count: 380


	16. Hermione Granger X Fem Reader (Harry Potter)

So my favourite character from Harry Potter is definitely Hermione and I totally didn't forget to write one for her.

Summary : Y/N is bored and decides to bother Hermione

Third person pov... 

"Mione" 

"Mione" 

"yooowooo Mione" 

"Mi-o-ne" 

Hermione sighed and clsoes her Transfiguration book she was reading. She then looked at her Girlfriend, who was obviously bored. 

"Yes Y/N" she said, "I'm bored" whined Y/N sounding like a 5 year old, she then flopped on Hermione making her laugh. 

It was a normal Friday morning Y/N and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room together Harry and Ron were playing Quidditch before class started. 

Hermione then shoved Y/N of her and onto the carpet face first laughing when nshe heard a thump when Y/Ns body hit the floor. 

She then reopened her book and continued her reading as if she didn't just put her girlfriend on her. 

From the floor Y/N leaned on her hand and had a thoughtful look on her red face fro mwhen she hit the floor. 

She then grinned "Light Bulb" she muttered to herself before standing back up from the floor. 

She stood at the end of the sofa Hermione was lounging on and took action. Surprising Hermione greatly she pulled her book away from her. 

She then straddled Hermiones waist making her blush bright red, Y/N then grabbed Miones wrists and held them above her head. 

Y/Skillfully Y/Ns other hand then crawled under her button up shirt and lightly brushed against Hermiones sides. 

When she did this Hermione let out a quiet giggle Smirking when she heard it Y/N started to tickle her making Hermione laugh and squirm.

"Y/NNNNN STAPPP-NO-PLEASEHAHAHAH" Hermione shouted in between bursts of Laughter "what did you stay I couldn't hear you" laughed Y/N as Hermione glared at her. 

Y/N once again started tickling Hermione all over again, once she did Hermione once again burst out in laughter. 

It had been a stressful year for both of them since Umbitch(yes I know what I said) hates Homosexual relationships and if she found out they would be in for a month of Detentions.

It was Good for both girls to stop worrying and have fun together for a chance even if it is just having random tickle fights. 

"I SAI-HAHAHA-I SAID STOP-HAHA" laughed Hermione she squealed even louder once Y/N touched her sentisive spot. 

Then the Door-portrait thing-flew open but neither girl noticed as they were to busy laughing. 

"what the bloody hell is going on" came Ron's voice from behind the sofa. 

Both girls then abruptly snapped up and fell of the sofa and landed in a heap on the floor. 

After a few curses and muttering both girls managed to stand up, "Um tickle fight" shrugged Y/N 

Both girls were flushed red from embarrassment and from the laughing they did, their hair was as messy as Bellatrix lestranges. 

Much like their hair their uniforms weren't any better, both their shirts were untucked and a few of the top buttons undone. 

Y/N and Hermione blushed once they saw there appearances at least they weren't caught doing something sexual. 

Both girls tried to sort themselves out, without them noticing Ron slipped 2 Galleons into harry's awaiting hand. 

"git" grumbled Ron unhappy that he lost, soon the four left for defence with both Y/N and Hermione blushing. 

The end 

Hope you liked this oneshot I've never writ ten one for Hermione so i hope this was okay. 

Word count : 605


	17. Barbara Gordon X Fem Reader (DC)

Summary : The reader and Barbara have been Dating for years and it's time to tell her father Commissioner Gordon. 

Third person pov... 

"Y/N I want you to meet my Dad this weekend" Barbara did surprising her Girlfriend of 4 years. 

"you think that's a good idea Babs" Gulped Y/N nervously as she thought about meeting Jim Gordon. 

Barbara rolled her eyes "yes Y/N it's been year please" pouted Barbara she widened her eyes at Y/N hoping she would reconsider.

"No! Not the eyes, you know I can't say no" cried Y/N looking away from her girlfriends eyes

But Barbara didn't stop doing the 'Look' Y/N only minutes later sighed "Fine" she Muttered. 

"what was that" teased the Red head, "I said Fine I'll meet him" Y/N repeated threw Gritted teeth. 

"Yay" cheered Barbara throwing her arms around her now pouting girlfriend and kisses dher cheek. 

Few days later... 

Y/N was beyond nervous Barbara already knew how awkward she is when socialising. 

Y/N fiddled with her dress for the fifth time in the last minute of waiting outside the door. 

"Stop that you look amazing love" Said Barbara smacking Y/Ns hand away from her dress (which she borrowed from Barbara). 

"Sorry I can't help it I'm to nervous to stand still" Blushed Y/N she stopped fiddling with her dress. 

Smiling at her adorably awkward girlfriend Barbara took one of Y/Ns hands and held it in her own. 

She then kissed the back of it making Y/N smile, Barbara felt Y/N relax when she held her hand. 

Barbara then knocked on the door to her Dads house. 

Immediately the door opened and there stood Jim Gordon who smiled when he saw his Daughter standing outside his door. 

"Princess your here" he said grinning Barbara then jumped into his arms they shared a long hug. 

"Here we are Dad" grinned Barbara, in the corner of her eyes she saw Y/N walk slowly Backwards. 

Quickly she without warning she grabbed Y/Ns arm who was struggling to get away. 

Y/N gave up quickly once she saw she wasn't getting away easily, sighing she let Barbara pull her backwards. 

"Dad this is Y/N my girlfriend" said Barbara grinning at the shocked look on her father face when she said "Girlfriend" 

"Girlfriend" muttered the cop confused Barbara nodded her head and pulled Y/N closer, Gordon then let both girls inside keeping a close watch on Y/N. 

Y/N shivered when she accidentally saw him almost just almost glaring at her, still Nervous she sat away from Barbara. 

For she hoped she would actually survive meeting her girlfriends father without out getting a bullet to the head. 

As they chatted and ate dinner Barbara didn't sense the tense atmosphere between her Dad and Girlfriend. 

The only one who really spoke was Barbara and the person she was addressing to. 

It felt like days for Y/N when she was having dinner, it was very tense she felt if she said anything he would blow her brains out. 

As the night drew on it was time for their visit to be over, Y/N was greatful that they only stayed for a few hours. 

"Good bye Dad" Barbara said Cheerfully as she hugged and kisses dher dad good bye. 

Y/N and Gordon just stared emotionlessly at each other before shaking hands. 

Both of them hand a tight grin on their hands, grinning a fake grin they said goodbye. 

"Nice to meet you Y/N" gritted out Gordon "you too sir" said Y/N in the same tone that he used. 

The girls then left and Gordon quickly contacted a curtain caped vigilante to send him everything on Y/N L/N. 

The end 

Hey I'm back with another lesbian Oneshot this time with another DC female character. 

As always I hope you liked this oneshot. 

Bye!

Word count : 661


	18. Ororo Munroe (Storm) X Fem Reader (Xmen)

So I just watched the second xmen moves yesterday and loved it, so this is a oneshot for storm because she is so beautiful and one of my favourite Xmen characters (also I couldn't resist writing one for her) 

Summary : The reader has just came back from three weeks of being with Logan on a mission of his. 

Third person pov... 

"Hey ororo, I'm home" at the familiar voice storm looked up from her students she was teaching. It was Y/N. 

Y/N had gone on a Misson somewhere with Logan for three weeks with no word of how she was.

Storm was very happy she was back safe and sound. 

"Y/N I'm teaching" said storm turning away to hide the smile forming on her lips. 

Y/N pouted and slaunted up to Storms desk and sat on top of it. 

Storm just sighed and let her do it, Y/N didn't move until all of Storms classes had finished for the day. 

During the lessons Y/N would distract Storm or her students on purpose just to get Storms attention. 

Storm just let her do it, she wouldn't admit it out loud of course but she missed Y/N and her distractions alot when she was away. 

Y/N watched from her perch on Storms desk as Storm walked around her classroom cleaning up a few things. 

As she worked Storm could feel Y/Ns eyes on her so she stopped what she was doing and walked over to Y/N. 

She stood behind her desk close to Y/N. Y/N then wrapped her legs around Storms waist and they hugged each other tightly. 

They hugged for 10 minutes neither wanting to let go of the other, in fear they would disappear altogether. 

"I missed you so much" whispered Storm into Y/Ns ear running her hand threw her hair. 

"me too love, me too" Y/N whispered back they didn't let go even after Storm fell asleep. 

She has had very little sleep since Y/N left for three weeks with logan. Professor X had told Y/N once she got home that day. 

Y/N soon managed to carry both Storm and her tired aching body to their shared room and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

The end 

This is my first Xmen oneshot I hope you like it and dont forger to comment ideas for me please. 

P. S wooohooo two oneshots in one night! Hoped you liked them both

Word count : 420


	19. Arwen Undómiel X Fem Reader (Lord Of The Rings)

Summary : The reader joins the Fellowship along with her older brother Boromir and is secretly dating the daughter of the Lord of Rivendell. 

(Aragorn and Arwen aren't together in this) 

Third person pov... 

"What has you in such a happy mood sister" Boromir asks his sister as they ride to Rivendell. 

"No reason Brother dear" said Y/N still smiling, it had bee nso long since Y/N had last been to Rivendell. 

There is a curtain elven Lady waiting for her arrival. Very confused Boromir lets the subject drop. 

After a Few more days on the Road the people from Gondor arrive at Rivendell. 

Y/N smiles and races of with her horse once she spots the elf she was looking for. 

Without stopping the Girl leaped of her black stallion and onto the beautiful she-elf in front of her.

They both fell backwards with a rather loud thump, both Y/N and the she-elf sat up laughing. 

"Arwen _**Nin Me**_ l" cried Y/N in Elvish with surprised Boromir greatly since when did his sister know elvish. 

The elf Y/N had leaped on smiled gracefully back " Y/N _**Ha na- man na see cin**_ " she said back in elvish. 

Once again surprising everyone around them they kissed on the lips as if they had done it many times before. 

Boromir needed answers so he got of his Horse and walked over to his sister and the elf she was kissing and cleared his throat. 

As he did both his sister and the elf jumped back startled at Boromir clearing his throat. 

Both Y/N and the she-elf stood back up and held hands, Y/N had a huge grin on her face. 

"Brother dear this is my love Arwen, Dear this is my Older Brother Boromir" said Y/N finally introducing the beautiful elf to her brother. 

"Wait! Love as in Girlfriend" asked Boromir his baby sister is in love,He couldn't wait to tell Faramir. 

"Yep how long has it been dear" asked Y/N looking up at Arwen "Almost 5 years now Y/N" said Arwen. 

"I'm very happy for you sister" Boromir said he was very happy for his Sister. 

"Thank you Brother" yelled Y/N knocking into Boromir hugging his wait tightly smiling he returned her hug. 

"Arwen what's all the nose" came a calm male voice coming from down the hall. 

It was the lord of Rivendell himself, Lord Elrond. 

" _ **Adar!"**_ Exclaimed Arwen "the representatives of Gondor have arrived" said Arwen Clearly very excited. 

Elrond nodded and led them to the council room. Arwen and Y/N stayed behind and left to listen in on the council. 

A few minutes later the brown curly haired hobbit announced he would take the ring to Mordor. 

As Elrond was announcing the Fellowship Y/N ran up and Joined her Brother "Me too! I will help" she said seriously. 

At the gates the fellowship were leaving Rivendell, Y/N and Arwen shared one last secret kiss before Y/N left with the Fellowship. 

Time skip... 

The last battle was the worst one Y/N had ever fought in. 

It was hard loosing her big Brother and almost loosing he either Brother Faramir.

As the battle finally ended Y/N collapse from exhaustion and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

She was asleep for a week before waking up in her bedroom in Gondor she felt someone next to her. 

As she looked a smile broke out on her tired face it was Arwen she was sleeping next to Y/N. 

Smiling Y/N kissed her forehead and fell back asleep happy that they won and Middle-earth was safe once again. 

The end 

This was a little bit harder to write as I didn't have an idea for what to write for Arwen. 

But this idea came to me hope you like it Lily Evans from Harry Potter will be next hopefully 

Bye! 

Word count : 662


	20. Maria Hill X Fem Reader (Marvel)

Summary : Reader is Phil coulsons sister and had just found out her brother is dead.

___________________

Third person pov....

A young (H/C) woman stormed through the Hellicarrier she had just found out her brother had died.

With out any other information so here she is storming through the Hellicarrier to the Bridge. 

Once she gets on the bridge she searches for one particular person. Once she spots him she storms over interrupting him mid-sentence. 

"Fury!!" she screams standing in his face, sighing he turns to the woman in front of him

"Agent Coulson" he said Simply ignoring the curious looks snet his way from the Avengers. 

"Don't 'Agent Coulson' ME!! Fury! Why the fuck did I get a message saying 'your brother is dead!'" yelled Y/N

She showed the director her phone screen literally almost shoving it into his face. 

Sighing softly, Fury pushed her phone away from his face with a calm tone he answered her. 

" Your Brother died Y/N "he said Y/N stilled as if she was Frozen by the news. 

" No! Y-Your wrong, Phil can't b-be dead" she whispered obviously trying to convince herself more than anyone else. 

She then fell to the floor in silence legs to weak to stand up right, voice to shaky to say anything. 

Maria Hill then ran over to Y/Ns fallen form and hel her in her arms, the cuts on her face had mostly stopped bleedy from the attack earlier. 

"Shhhhh shhhhh its okay Darling your okay" Whispered Hill into Y/Ns ear while stroking her hair. 

After a few more minutes Y/N and Maria let got of each other and stood back up, Y/N leaning against Maria. 

Y/N smiled gratefully at Maria, she then visibly composed herself before turning around to face the avengers. 

She looked at each Avenger, they where all messy with cuts and brusies marring their skin. 

"Sorry about that" said Y/N whiping her eyes as she addressed the Avengers. 

"It's fine we understand" said Captain America smiliny slightly at her. 

"Okay! Sorry can I just cut in for a minute who's she and why did you call her 'Agent Coulson"' asked Tony Stark breaking the silence. 

Fury then sighed again and began to explain "Okay idiots this is Y/N Coulson, Phils sister" he said Boredly 

Y/N and Maria laughed at everyones shocked faces Y/N then noticed two of the Avengers. 

"Hey Tasha Clint" she yelled waving to them, they waved back at her, sighing Y/N leaned back into Maria. 

"wait why are those two so close" came Tonys vocoe again, pointing at the two Agents. 

"Because Stark they are Dating" Groaned Fury he was way go tired go deal with these idiots. 

"Ahhhh okay thats cool" said Tony before going abck on his phone and doing something on it. 

Fury then finished the meeting and the Avengers ran of to get ready to fight. 

After they left Maria and Y/N losses, it had been a while since they last saw each other. 

"I missed you" whispered Maria into Y/Ns ear, Y/N smiled 

"Me too Maria" she said they continued talking as everyone around them went on with their Jobs. 

The end! 

Hope you liked this oneshot sorry for it not being long and for me to update. 

I have about three other Lesbian Oneshots to write up . 

Word count : 600


	21. Éowyn X Fem Reader (LOTR)

Summary : Y/N and Éowyn meet Gandalf the White, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli once they arrive in Rohan. 

(and Y/N saves Éowyn from Grima) 

Third person pov... 

Y/N was confused why did Gandalf, a man an Elf and a Dwarf arrive in Rohan. 

Maybe they are here to help King Theoden, Y/N hoped that was the reason for their arrival. 

So she decided to go and see Éowyn who is the Kings neice and Y/Ns Girlfriend. 

Once she got there she causiously opened the doors once she did she almost wished she hadn't. 

Háma and a few of the Royal guards were thrown on the floor with the Dwarf, man and Elf standing in fighting positions. 

Y/N then scouted the room for Éowyn once she saw her she growled with anger at how held her. 

Holding her love was Gríma Wormtongue, Y/N then stormed over yo them she shoved through the group in front of her. 

Gandalf was trying to undo the spell casted on Theoden so Y/N took this chance to save Éowyn. 

Y/N quickly grabbed a sword from one of the beaten up guards and pointed it threateningly at Gríma. 

Y/N had known for years about Grímas liking to Éowyn and it creeped her out. 

"You know Gríma" she started, Gríma flinched at the tone in her voice " we shouldn't touch what isn't ours should you" said Y/N 

She twirled the sword around in her hand dangerously. 

Gríma squeaked pathetically and instantly let Éowyns arm go, Y/N smirked. 

She then pulled Éowyn close to her side like a Knight in shining armour saving his princess. 

"I have saved the beautiful princess from the ugly beast said Y/N proudly hearing laughter behind her. 

Gríma glared at Y/N and ran of as he saw the spell put on Theoden break. 

Y/N then broke down in laughter as he scurried away like the rat he is. 

As she laughed Éowyn smiled and playfully slapped her partners arm.

"Y/N you didn't have to be so rude, but I appreciate the save" said Éowyn grinning. 

"Aye, Very good show Y/N well done" clapped Gandalf as Y/N and Éowyn turned around. 

Grinning Y/N put the sword in the belt of her pants so her hand was free. 

"Gandalf!" how lovely to see you again " she said waking towards the old Wizard and hugging him. 

Gandalf hugged back" you as , I swear you have grown even more beautiful then the last time I saw you" said the wizard making Y/N blush. 

They then pulled away "everyone this is Y/N L/N of Rohan" said Gandalf introducing the girl to his companions. 

Aragorn stepped forward "you are very well skilled with a blade" he said to Y/N. 

"yeah, you kinda have to be in these times if you want to survive and to protect the people you love" explains Y/N. 

"I have been teaching Éowyn as well" she said As she looked over at Éowyn with a dreamy look on her face. 

A groan is heard behind them "Uncle!" cried Éowyns voice Y/N turned around and saw her King back to normal. 

Éowyn held her uncle in her arms as he came back to her "Éowyn" he said softly. 

"yes uncle its me Éowyn" said Éowyn happy that he was back. 

Y/N grinned she was happy that Éowyn had her uncle back. 

The end 

Decided to write another Lord of the rings Oneshot because why not I haven't written many of them. 

Hope you liked this one, bye! 

Word count : 610 


	22. (Young) Lily Evans X Fem Reader (Harry Potter)

Summary: James asks Lily out but she has a different answer he was hoping for. 

Third person pov... 

Lily do you want to go to Hogsmeade "asked James potter as he smirked as lily walked past him. 

Lily sighs and glared heatedly at James" for the last time No potter! " she screams Green eyes glaring dangerously at the Gryffindor. 

James flinches at the look on her face, hand itching to hurt him in some horrible way. 

" why do you always say no Evans come on, I'm not that bad! " James said Bravely. 

At his words lily's glare intensified. Everyone in The great Hall felt the temperature dropped. 

"Uhh James mate, I think you shouldn't of said that" surprisingly Sirius said rather loudly to James. 

Lily look to the ground visibly shaking with anger at James. 

"you-she made a fist with her hand - you" looking back up green eyes blazing with anger. 

"-You UTTER WANKER POTTER!!!" she screamed punching the potter heir in the face. 

Her scream echoed all threw out the Hall, as James flew back a few feet from her punch. 

unconsciously she must of pushed some of her magic into that punch. 

Blood gushing from his (probably) broken nose James hit the door hard enough to knock him out. 

"I have a reason and that is because I'm already dating someone!! And Another thing I'm Gay!!" she screeched and sprinted out of the hall after her out burst. 

"wow... I didn't see that coming" commented Sirius as he and Remus ran over to James and took him to the infirmary. 

After the entertainment finished the students and Professors finished eating and went of to their classes. 

Lily wasn't seen all day after the feasco in the great Hall that morning. 

Y/N wasn't expecting her girlfriend to show up for any of her lessons anyway. 

So she spent Transfiguration, charms and defense alone she and lily were together in those classes. 

James wa son the medical Wing all day long with a broken nose he had a concussion from slamming into the door. 

Y/N wasn't sorry for him as he had it coming to him after harassing lily for years.

Once Defense had finished Y/N sprinted to the common room to see lily.

She wanted to go sooner but decided to go to class and write notes for her instead.

She had sent an owl to lily in between lessons asking how she was the response she got were.

'I'm fine'

And

'Don't worry'

Once she got to the common room Y/N was thankfully the first one to get there.

Once she got to Lily's Room as she was a prefect and got her own room.

The door opened and Y/N was quickly pulled inside by Lily.

As soon as Y/N was pulled in she was squeezed to death by Lily hugging her tightly.

Y/N looked around Lily's usually tiding room which now looked like a herd of hippogriffs came through.

Sniffling brought Y/N back to the reason she was there in the first place.

She then comforted Lily by hugging her back Y/N Transfigured a tissue to wipe Lily's tears away.

"shhh its okay Red shhhh I'm here" said Y/N rubbing a hand up and down Lily's back.

After a few minutes Lily stopped crying but didn't pull away from Y/N.

"I'm sorry Y/N" muttered Lily into Y/Ns shoulder.

"it's not your Fault Red, we would eventually had to tell people" said Y/N Lily nodded into her shoulder.

Soon enough Lily fell asleep in her bed still holding on to Y/N.

The end

A bit of a sad/ angsty one, also sorry for the wait of writing this.

Word count : 630


	23. Female Sauron X Fem Reader (LOTR)

This is a request/ idea from

@💍Sauron The Dark Lord💍 on Amino

So thank you for the idea

Summary : we all know about the lord of mordor but what about the mistress of Mordor Saurons wife Y/N L/N (Sauron is a female in this) 

(takes place in the last lord of the rings movie the return of the king, in the battle at the black gate, I do not actually know if Sauron actually is seen with a body so just pretend she is in this)

Third person pov...

the gate which begins to open. Aragorn turns to look at it. Orcs begin to march through

Aragorn sees this turns around and shouts to his men "Pull back! Pull back!" 

They ride back towards the army with the Orcs marching behind them.

The soldiers look uncertain as the Orcs march towards them.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" shouts Aragorn He rides across the front of the army addressing them.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" he finishes hit speech which helps him and the men.

The men look encouraged.

" By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!" shouted Aragorn unsheathing his sword. 

The soldiers all unsheath their weapons and stand ready. Aragorn wheels around on his horse to face the oncoming enemy.

at the gate we are shown the small Gondorian army being surrounded by the huge Orc army. Aragorn looks at them.

At the gate Pippin unsheathes his sword, Merry looks at him and breathes heavily, holding himself in readiness for battle. Eomer looks menacing at the Orc army.

We can see that the army has completely surrounded the Gondorians.

"Never thought I'd d die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli said to Legolas next to him. 

"What about side by side with a friend?" said Legolas He looks down at Gimli and smiles. Gimli looks up at him.

"Aye! I could do that."Replied Gimli. 

Aragorn stands in readiness in front of the army. 

The Eye of Sauron whispers his name to him.

" Aragorn! " snarls the Eye of Sauron Aragorn moves forward seeming mesmerised.

"Elessar!" 

Aragorns sword arm drops to his side. He turns and looks at Gandalf, who holds up Frodos mithril shirt for him to see. Aragorn smiles.

"For Frodo" he says

He raises his sword and runs forward towards the Orc army. Pippin and Merry shout and run after him, their swords raised. 

The rest of the army start to run towards the Orcs. They quickly overtake the Hobbits. 

Aragorn reaches the Orcs and smashes into them slashing with his sword. The two armies collide in a fierce battle... 

Before they were frozen by a powerful force, surprised both Armies look both confused and annoyed that they can't fight each other to the death. 

Then someone appeared in the sky obviously they are very angry everyone could feel the persons power leaking from them. 

As they landed they saw she was a woman with long ( H/C) hair and was wearing amour that looked alot like Saurons.

She was beyond angry but they didn't know who she was angry at, knowone deared to speak.

"MAIROOOOOONNNNN!!!!" screamed the powerful woman making the ground and everything on it shake violently.

Suddenly someone else appeared next to her it was Sauron or Mairon as the woman called Her.

Mairon looked visibly nervous as she looked at the woman before the (H/C) grabbed her by the arm and squeezed hard! 

"OW! Y/N can't you see I'm trying to kill everyone" whined Mairon yes the Dark Lord of Mordor whined. 

The women now known as Y/N just glared at Mairon making her and everyine flinch. 

"Well So~rry for stopping your world domination Dear~" said Y/N heatedly, she groaned and rubbed her forehead "why do I even bother with you again" she asked 

"Because you love me and I'm your Wife" Mairon said batting her eyes at Y/N who sighed. 

She then turned to the two Armies who were still frozen, "I'm very sorry about her trying to take over again" she apologiesed before dissappearing with her hand still holding Mairon.

Both the Armies then unfroze "wel lthat was strange" muttered Aragorn. 

"wait Sauron has a wife!!" exclaimed the two Hobbits with them. 

The end 

Heres another one this wasn't meant to be taken seriously its just a bit of fun, and I wanted to d it his because I thought it would be funny to write and it was. 

So I hope you liked this! 

Word count : 840


	24. Lady Sif X Fem Reader (Marvel)

Summary : Y/N misses her brother Thor so lady Sif comforts her. 

(Set in the first Thor movie) 

Third person pov... 

"But Loki please!" Y/N pledded to her brother. She was worried about Thor being on midgard alone.

"Hes our brother!" said Y/N close to tears "you meen your brother" growled Loki. 

Loki shrugged his shoulders not caring either way and sat gracefully back down on the throne. 

"it's Father's word Y/N" he kept repeating as she continued to beg him to bring Thor back. 

It's worse enough that their father has fallen under something and now Thor is away. 

Which now led to Loki being king, Sadly Y/N walked to where he mother was. 

Frigga was by her husbands side holding his cold hand in her own. She didn't hear when Y/N walked in. 

"Mother" said Y/N laying a hand gently on her mothers arm, smiling pitifully Frigga smiled at her daughter. 

"I am fine, dont you worry" said Frigga trying to reassure Y/N, Y/N then looked over at her father. 

"What will happen now" asked Y/N to herself she then held her fathers hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"Loki won't let Thor come back, Father is unwell and Loki is king" she laughed trying to hide her tears. 

Sniffling slightly Frigga brought her daughter in for a hug whixh Y/N returned. 

"why" Y/N kept repeating, both Woman let out their fears and emotions. 

Soon hours had pasted and Y/N left for her room, it was late she had just realised once she looked out one of the meny windows. 

Once she got to her room she got into the bath and relaxed after the day she had. 

After she got out she dried herself and got dressed into her night clothes, she then dried her hair and sat on her bed. 

As she did she wrapped her arms around her knees and sat in the middle on her bed, staring out her window. 

As the moon rose watching over Asgard Y/N hoped her Brother would come back to her, to her mother and to Loki. 

She sat alone for a while before her door opened and in stepped Lady Sif Y/N s girlfriend. 

Sif look at Y/N studying her face and position sighing softly Sif walked towards Y/N. 

Sif then took of her weapons and shoes before climbing on the bed and sat next to Y/N. 

"Dear" she asked in a worried tone, when Y/N didn't look up, slowly Y/N tufend to look at her fresh tears falling. 

Sif then wrapped her arms around   
Y/Ns waist and pulled her close Y/N then relaxed at her touch. 

"Everything will be okay" she said softly into Y/Ns ear, earning a nod in acknowledgement. 

The end 

Finally I have actually finished writing and typing up this one, I started writing it last Friday when I watched Thor. 

Hope you liked this one, I've never done Lady Sif before so I hope this was okay 

Bye! 

Word count : 520


	25. Felicity Smoak X Fem Reader (Arrow)

So I'm now on season 3 of Arrow and I love Felicity alot so here's one for her.

Summary : Y/N comes to Starling city looking for Felicity (Y/N comes from Gotham City) set in season 3

Third person pov... 

Y/N just arrived at Starling City train station, as she leave she walks of to the Verdant a club where Felicity said to meet. 

As she walked around clearly lost and trying to use her phone as a guide, it wasn't working so well. 

As she was staring at the annoying device in her hand someone tapped her shoulder. 

She turned and saw a Woman she had long blonde hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a business suit. 

"Yes" asked Y/N on guard. She was born and raised in Gotham she was always on guard. 

"Hi sorry you looked a bit lost" sod the woman kindly. Y/N then let her guard down a bit. 

"um yes hi, I am lost I'm trying to fine a club called the Verdant" said Y/N showing the woman her phone.

"That's great! I'm going there now, I'm laurel lance" the woam nsaid, Finally Y/N had a name from her.

"Thank you Laurel and I'm Y/N L/N"

They shook hands.

Both woman then began walking g ithe club, Y/N learnt more about Laurel as they walked.

Laurel had asked Y/N who she was visiting in Starling City and Y/N answered smiling.

"I'm meeting my Girlfriend there, I haven't managed to visit for a few weeks because of my work in Gotham" explained Y/N.

She watched as Laurels face didn't show disgust but happiness for Y/N. 

"well I hope you have fun catching uo" said Laurel. 

Y/N continued to smiled she nodded, Yes she was. 

Time skip... 

A few minutes of walking they had arrived at the club entrance, Laurel opened the door. 

Y/N held her breath and walked in, it was quiet, knowone was there apart from Thea Queen and a boy her age.

They where cleaning the place up a bit, obviously before opening later, as the door closed shut Thea looked up. 

"Laurel Hi" she greeted Laurel with a hug and sent a curious look to Y/N. 

"Who's your friend" asked Thea, Laurel then turned back to Y/N who was looking around. 

"Thea this is Y/N L/N, Y/N this is Thea Queen" said Laurel introducing the two to each other.

Y/N waved and smiled at the younger girl "Hi" Thea nodded in response "Hey call me Thea" 

A loud sound is heard from a phone echoing around them, it was Y/Ns phone she had a message from Felicity. 

[Y/N PHONE] 

Are you here? 

Yep I'm here,

where are you? 

I'm now coming Xx

[END OF PHONE] 

"Y/N!!" came a female voice, it was Felicity! 

She came running to Y/N from the stairs she walked up, following her was Oliver Queen and a tall dark skinned man. 

"Felicity!!" cried Y/N as Felicity ran into her arms, both Woman laughed happily. 

The others In the room watched from the side as the two embraced. 

Oliver leaned over to talk quietly to Laurel "Who's the girl" he whispered 

"Felicitys Girlfriend apparently" Laurel whispered back. 

Felicity and Y/N then pulled away as Felicity dragged Y/N over to her friends. 

"Guys, guys this is Y/N my Girlfriend" said Felicity as they stood in front of them. 

Oliver smiled happy for Felicity "Oliver Queen, nice to meet you" he said they shook hands

Y/N smiled "you too" she said the Dark skinned man then stepped forward. 

"John Diggle, I'm Mr Queens bodyguard" said Diggle and they shook hands. 

"It's finally nice to meet the people Felicity talks about" Y/N said Grinning at Felicitys blush. 

"so how long have you been together" asked Oliver looking at how close they are. 

"We have been together for 3 years, but if you count the time when the glades burnt down so we had to break up then so... Uhh-" Rambled Felicity 

"-Love your rambling" interrupted

Y/N making Felicity grin embarrassed. 

The end 

Finished hope you liked it this was a longer one than usuall! 

Word count : 720


	26. Sara lance x fem reader (Arrow)

here's Sara Lance. I was so sad when they killed of Sara in Arrow, like literally I was so deviated so... I wrote this for her (I cried alot when she died 😭) 

Anyway enough of my rambling here's the oneshot! 

Summary: Y/N surprises Sara in Starling City. 

Oliver gets angry, Y/N almost gets shot with an Arrow, lots happens. 

Third person pov... 

After stopping Count Vertigo again Team Arrow finally able to relax till morning. 

As they arrived at the Verdant they walked to the basement, tired from all the fighting. 

When they got to the basement Oliver saw the door was unlocked and the lights were switched on. 

Oliver motioned to everyone to be quiet and be armed in case there's a threat. 

He then opened the door and then drew back an Arrow as they ran down the stairs and into their base. 

As everyone ran Sara Sighed and watched it play out. 

To the others shock there was a female with (Long/ Short) (H/C/) Hair, sitting on top of the examining table. 

She was on her phone sitting in the table swinging her legs obviously waiting for someone. 

"who the hell are you and why are you here!" Demanded Oliver making the girl curse and drop her phone. 

"Shit!" she exclaimed jumping of the table to get her phone, once she got it she stood back up. 

She looked up and saw Team Arrow in front of her looking at her like she was a treat. 

"Hey, took you long enough" she said Grinning. 

Sara sighed again but was now smiling, the (H/C) girl then noticed Sara standing behind the others.

Grinning widely still, the mysterious girl ran over to Sara and into her arms. 

Sara then spun her around both of them laughed happy while the others looked on dumbfounded. 

"Excuse me!" yelled Oliver again scaring everyone in the room at the force in his voice. 

Sara then let the girl go, "Oh yeah everyone this is Y/N L/N" said Sara finally Introducing her friend. 

"Y/N these are my friends, Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak" 

Said people waved at Y/N, "Hi" she grinned waving excitedly. 

"so how do you two know each other" asked Roy Just as confused as everyone else.

Y/N turned to Sara a teasing look on her face, "Sara!" she exclaimed "you didn't tell them" she yelled as Sara blushed. 

"it's completely slipped my mind" Sara confessed rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. 

"I'm Saras girlfriend nice to meet ya!" Y/N giggled at the shocked faces of team Arrow. 

"wow way to go Y/N" laughted Sara as everyones mouths had dropped open in shock. 

"Hey guys how was the mission" it was Laurel she had walked down to the basement. 

She stopped in shock when see spotted Y/N, They screamed loudly before running to each other. 

"Y/N!" "Laurel!" the spoke at the same time. 

Laughing Laurel spoke "its been so long since you last visited" exclaimed the lawyer. 

"I know Im sorry I've been busy lately in Metropolis" Y/N explained as they let go. 

As the night went on the team learnt more about Y/N and Her relationship with Sara. 

The end! 

Finished! Finally I've been meaning to write this for a few days now so sorry for the wait. 

. Hope you liked this oneshot 

Bye! 

Word count : 581


	27. Meyrin X Fem Reader (Black Butler /Kuroshitsuji)

So I started watching Black Butler again and got this idea for a oneshot for Meyrin because she is so Badass!

Summary: Y/N has come to visit Meyrin at The Phantomhive Manor, secrets are out about Meyrin.

Third person pov...

It had been a quiet day so far for the servants at the Manor, Bard has only burned the kitchen two times that day morning. 

Meyrin was more clumsy than ever she had knocked over cabinets with China plates in everytime she went into the kitchen. 

"Hmmm" Meyrin groaned as she flopped into a chair at the table I nthe kitchen. 

Bard jumped at the sound she made and turned towards the maid, a worried look on his face. 

"what's up little lady" he asks and leans against the table, Meyrin groaned and pulled her head from the table. 

"she's Late" she said looking at the clock hoping time would go faster.

Bard Looked at the clock still confused. 

"who's late" asked Finny as he walked in, he then sat down next to Meyrin and looked at Bard who shrugged his shoulders. 

"Y/N is" muttered Meyrin, the others just about managed to hear her, "Who's Y/N Meyrin" asked Finny. 

Meyrin then pulled her head up from the tables surface and looked at Finny "Y/N Is my-" a knock at the door Cut her of midsentance. 

The three survants then jumped up from their seats and rushed out to see who was at the door.

As they got their Sebastian opened the door and greeted who was at the door. 

It was a female she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, she had (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes.

"who might you be my lady" Said Sebastian covering up his surprise. 

The woman smiled simply before shoving the butler aside and walked in. 

Sebastian let out an 'Oof' as he was shoved, the woman walked in and looked around she was searching for something. 

"My lady" said Sebastian standing in front of the mysterious woman. 

"where is Meyrin, I swore she said she was working at the Phantomhive estate" she said completely ignoring Sebastian. 

"This is the Phantomhive Estate right Longshanks" she said as Sebastian strare shocked at the boldness of her words. 

"Yes this is the Phantomhive estate" Sebastian managed to say as he was still in a state of shock. 

While this was happening Bard, Finny and Meyrin looked on shocked at what happened. 

"She shoved Sebastian, Knowone shoves Sebastian without getting a glare or two" cried Bard so shocked that his Cigarette fell out of his mouth. 

"also how does she know your name Meyrin" asked Finny as they both turned to the quiet maid. 

"That is Y/N and she is my Fiancée" 

This information shocked Bard and Finny so much that they both fainted from it. 

"Oh god come on you fools" she cried as they fainted, Meyrin sighed and came out of their hiding place. 

She then walked up to Y/N and Sebastian "Hi Y/N" she said, upon seeing her live Y/N screamed and jumped on Meyrin. 

This made them both fall to the floor with Y/N landing on top of Meyrin, "I've missed you so much" she said. 

Meyrin smiled "me too Y/N" she said they Kissed on the lips completely forgetting that Sebastian was behind them. 

The end!finally I've finished this it took a while to write because I didn't know what to write for Meyrin but I hope you liked it for my first Anime character x Fem reader 

Word count : 601


	28. Lady Galadriel X Fem Reader (LOTR)

Here sine for Galadriel because come on how can you not love her she is GORGEOUS!! Sorry 😂

Summary : Y/N is Galadriels wife and she meets the fellowship of the ring while they are in Lothlorien

Third person pov...

"Lady Y/N" a guard said walking into Y/Ns study, he bowed politely as Y/N turned around to face him. 

"Yes, what is wrong" she asked in her soft calm voice, the guard then straightend himself and answered her. 

"Lord Elronds fellowship has arrived at the gates my lady" he said Y/N then smiled and thanked the guard. 

As the guard left Y/N stood up quickly from her chair and walked quickly out of her office. 

She ran to the courtyard once she got there she saw two men whom she recognised as Aragorn son of Arathorm and Boromir son of Denethor. 

An Elf who was Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood, a Dwarf and Four Hobbits. 

She then approached Haldir who Aragorn was speaking to as she walked the elven guards with Haldir made room for her. 

"Haldir" she called the elfs name. At her voice Haldir turned around and bowed politely to her. 

"Lady Y/N" he greeted her, Aragorns eyes widened at Y/N as Haldir turned, smiling Y/N turned to the rest of the Fellowship. 

Legolas also bowed to the elf as she spotted her, the four hobbits and Dwarf all looked on confused at who she was. 

This must be Elronds fellowship, am I right " she said Gesturing to the group" we are My Lady" spoke Legolas. 

"I sense much sadness from all of you, did something happen" asejd Y/N worry in her eyes. 

She had the power to feel/ sense emotions. 

The groups faces turned sad, each had dried tear stains on their cheeks the hobbits where still crying. 

"it is true my lady something happened on our journey here" said the Elven Prince sadly. 

Y/N looked at the group again something was of there was only 8 of them. "Where is Mithrandir" she questioned. 

Y/N dreaded asking the question but she had to know where Gandalf was, she just had to. 

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Said legolas with a sad expression. 

Y/N gasped at the news "He didn't make it" she whispered sofly, Aragorn nodded grimly (I almost wrote Gimli😂). 

"Haldir bring our guests to Caras Galadhon, I'm Sure Galadriel would like to see them" Said Y/N a serious expression on her face. 

Haldir then let the fellowship pass and they walked to Caras Galadhon. 

It was a ways walk until they came to the grand court of Galadriel and Y/N, oncw they arrived Haldir was the first to enter he then held it open for Y/N. 

As the Fellowship walked in they saw a beautiful elven lady standing in the middle of the room. 

Much like Y/N she was tall and had long londe hair reaching her lower back she had icy blue eyes and was wearing a long white gown. 

The Lady of Lothlórien descend to meet the Fellowship, she held Y/Ns hand as she was waiting at the end of the stairs for her. 

Smiling Y/N walked up and kissed her cheek before standing next to her. From the Fellowships point of view it looked as if both Elvrn ladies were glowing. 

The end! 

I've written one for Galadriel finally! I've been meaning to write one for our beautiful lady of Lothlorien. 

Word count : 610


	29. Rosie Cotton X Fem Reader (LOTR)

Summary : During Bilbos birthday party Y/N asks Rosie if she would like to dance with her.

___________

Third person pov...

Y/N watched wistfully from the side as the other Hobbits (basically all of Hobbiton) who came to Bilbos party danced around.

She smiled and laughed with Frodo and Sam who were sitting next to her, but Y/N was more focused on someone else.

She blocked out the conversations around her as she watched Rosie Cotton dance with everyone around her.

Y/N loves Rosie there's no denying it.

Y/N knew she was smiling stupidly but she didn't care, as she was staring someone waved their hand in front of her.

Y/N shook her head and saw that it was Frodo hand in front of her.

"you all right there Y/N you didn't answer us" he said Smiling slyly at her.

Y/N nodded "Yeah Frodo I'm fine sorry" she laughed, Frodo just shook his head and drank his ale "It's okay" he said as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Frodo looked at Y/N then at Rosie he smirked "do you want to dance with Rosie Y/N/N" he said wiggling his eyebrows and laughed at Y/Ns blush.

"M-Maybe" she muttered loud enough for her friend to hear she Glared at Frodo as he kept laughing. 

"It's not funny Frodo! She exclaimed as a few looks got snet their way for their laughter and raised voices. 

Covering up his laughs Frodo then quietened down" S-sorry Y/N I couldn't help it" he laughed behind his hand. 

Y/N pouted at his words and looked back towards Rosie who was looking at Y/N as well they locked eyes for a few seconds before both girls looked away. 

Frodo nudged Y/N making her still her ale on her clothes she grunted in annoyance when he did "what now Frodo" she asked. 

"go and dance with Rosie before someone else does" he whispered and shoved Y/N once she sat up straight again. 

"Fine" she sighed and got up she then walked over to Rosie. 

"H-Hey Rosie" said Y/N cursing herself for stuttering, Rosie looked up a Y/N and smiled happy to see her. 

"Hey Y/N" she greeted happily

"do you maybe want to dance with me?" asked Y/N nervously she hoped she wouldn't say 'No'. 

Rosie smile didn't leave her face when Y/N asked her "Of course I would" she almost yelled. 

Holding Rosies hand in her own they walked to the dance floor and started to Dance together. 

They held hands and danced around taking turns to spin each other, they had a lot of fun dancing the night away. 

_____

The end! 

Just watched the first Hobbit movie (again) and decided to write one of these for Rosie, hope you liked it! 

Word count : 500


	30. Sarah Williams X Fem Reader (The Labyrinth)

Rewatched the Labyrinth movie a few days ago and got an idea for a new oneshot.

Summary : Y/N is the Goblin Kings daughter she decides she likes Sarah and Helps her beat the Labyrinth.

Third person pov...

"Dad!" 

Came a female voice, the king groaned and the goblins stopped singing. 

"yes Y/N" he said as his daughter ran in. 

As she did she gasped when she saw a baby in his hands. 

" *gasp* Dad! What have you done now" she exclaimed i outrage and took the baby out of his hands. 

"Y/N my dear I told you to stay up stairs I'm busy" he said visibly annoyed at his daughter. 

Y/N just crossed her arms and held the baby tighter "who is in the Labyrinth now" she said looking in to her fathers glass balls. 

She saw a beautiful girl with long black hair and a pretty face. Y/N stared at the girl with a blush in her cheeks. 

Her dad smiled at his daughters reaction to Sarah. 

"W-who is she" stuttered Y/N a blush still on her face. 

"that Y/N is the sister of that baby" he said pointing at the baby in her arms. 

Y/N then turned back to her dad and glared at him heatedly. 

"so that's why!" she yelled, still glaring at him Y/N handed him the baby back and using her powers she Vanished. 

The Bog of eternal stench... 

Y/N then reappeared behind a tree in the Bog of eternal stench, she coughed at the horrid stench. 

"oh god its horrible" she gasped covering her mouth and nose with her hand. 

She then walked to were Sarah was once she got there she saw Sarah and three ofthers with her. 

Y/N easily recognised Hoggle as she was friends with him, Y/N stepped forward. 

"Umm hello" she said nervously, surprised Sarah then spun around eyes locked on Y/N. 

"Hello" Sarah said she looked at Y/N causiously Y/N smiled at her and Hoggle they both smiled back. 

"Y/N! Good to see you" he said as Y/N walked closer she knelt down and hugged him, Hoggle hugged back. 

"you as well Hoggle" she said, Y/N then stood back up and faxed Sarah. "Hi Sarah how are you" she said casually. 

Sarah was to shocked to speak. who was this woman and how did she know her name. 

"I-I'm fine" she eventually said Y/N grinned at her answer "I'm Terribly sorry about my Father" apologised

Y/N. 

At her words Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock, Y/N laughed at her reaction. 

"your the Daughter of the Goblin King" she exclaimed as Y/N continues to laugh. 

"yep, Y/N at you service" said the girl grinning. 

Soon the group of 5 left the Bog and walked to the castle. 

Time skip... 

Once they arrived at the castle Y/N and Sarah ran of to find Y/Ns Dad and Sarah's brother. 

"Dad" yelled Y/N trying to find him she looked around and screamed slightly when he appeared in front of her. 

"Dad stop that!" she exclaimed clutching her racing heart, "Sorry Dear" he said not sounding sorry at all. 

As Y/N distracted him Sarah saved her Brother and destroyed the Kings illusion. 

The two girls then hugged in joy as Sarah was back in the real world. 

Sad Sarah sat in her room staring at her mirror before her friends faces where seen. 

"I need all of you" she cried desperately suddenly all the people she emet appeared in her room. 

Sarah was searching for one person in particular, then Y/N appeared. 

Sarah grinned when she saw her and jumped into Y/Ns arms both girls laughed. 

Their eyes met, both leaned closer and closer before their lipset and they were kissing. 

They both felt fireworks erupt in their stomachs they then pulled back and joined in with the others. 

They all danced the night away! 

________

The end! 

I hope you liked this wooohooo 2 chapters in one night. 

I've never written one for the Labyrinth before so I hope this was okay. 

Word count : 705


	31. Ginny weasley X Fem Reader (Harry Potter)

Summary :Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup and Ginny Celebrates with Y/N

_______

Third person pov...

It was a cold windy Autumn day perfect for a Quidditch game.

Y/N was very excited to watch her Girlfriend play Quidditch as she always looked amazing playing it.

Y/N was wrapped up in her Gryffindor scarf, a sweater (that she totally didn't steal from Ginny) with a warm coat over the top.

As she walked to the Quidditch pitch with everyone else she managed to catch up with Hermione and Ron who where there for Harry.

"Hey guys" she said Jumping at them and wrapping her arm around their shoulders tightly.

"Hey Y/N" they both greeted her, "you here to watch Your Girlfriend" asked Hermione already knowing the answer.

Y/N blushed and nodded "Always" she grinned and took a front row seat in the stand.

At few minutes later the last game of the year began.

❤️GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN💚

Ginny was a chaser but she also played back up seeker when Harry wasn't able to play. 

Y/N watched as everyone few above her scoring points for their team. In the stands everyone was cheering loudly for both Teams. 

"Go Go Gryffindor!" 

"Go Slytherin Go!" 

The atmosphere quickly began loud and lively a d very competitive and as always the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams tried to hurt each other. 

"Another point to Gryffindor by the lovely Miss weasley and look her Girlfriend is here to cheer her on-" said Lee Jordan. 

"-Mr Jordan-" came Professor Mcgonagalls voice next to Lee "-Sorry Professor" said Lee. 

Their exchanges always puts everyone in huge spirits during Quidditch. 

After a few minutes Slytherin scores 10 more points they are now ahead of Gryffindor. 

"Slytherin just scored 10 more points to their score sneaky, slimy basta-" 

"-Mr Jordan-" yelled Professor Mcgonagall cutting Lee of again. 

But everyone new she was trying to not laugh. 

Time skip... 

The game went on for more than an Hour, they have had a few breaks in between obviously. 

Y/N has been watching Ginny closely the whole time with hearts in her eyes. 

Lee kept up his side comments as Mcgonagall threatened to Hex him multiple times. 

Soon Ginny scores the winning point for Gryffindor. 

"Gryffindor wins!" 

The Gryffindors leap up screaming and cheering while Ginny does a victory lap. 

As she flies up to Y/N and pull her up and onto her broom, the students below set of fireworks. 

"I love you Y/N" ~ Ginny 

"I love you too" ~ Y/N 

______

The end! 

Ive been meaning to write one for ginny I completely forgot about her so sorry, hope you liked this one. 

It was a bit rushed! 

Word count : 460


	32. Wanda Maximoff X Insecure Reader (Marvel)

Summary : The reader is feeling insecure and wanda comforts them. (lots of fluff)

Reader uses They/them pronouns.

Third person pov...

It was almost noon and Y/N hadn't left their room all morning. 

Wanda and the Avengers were worried, wanda more so than the others so she went to see if Y/N was okay. 

She knocked on their door but they didn't answer confused and worried wanda opened the door. 

"Y/N are you okay" wanda asked softly, a lump on the bed under the covers showed where Y/N was. 

Wanda then walked over to Y/Ns bed and touched the lump it flinched and moved away. 

"Y/N it's Wanda" whispered Wanda softly as she gently pulled the covers of Y/Ns head.

Y/N was curled up in a tiny ball with tears falling down their cheeks. Wandas heart broke at the look in 

Y/Ns eyes. 

Wanda then reached out and picked Y/N up caring then in her arms bride style. 

Wanda also Managed to somehow grab Y/Ns pillows and Cover she walked into Y/Ns living room. 

Wanda then put the cover and pillows on the sofa before sitting down with Y/N curled up in her lap. 

"Y/N" called wanda, Y/N then looked up tears still in their eyes with a worried/ sad pout on their lips. 

Seeing the tears and pout wanda used her powers and made a tissue float over for Y/N to use. 

She made Y/N smile slightly when they saw the tissue floating towards them. 

Using her powers still Wanda then lightly wiped away Y/Ns tears. 

Once she finished She rolled the tissue up in a ball and threw it into a bin with her powers. 

Once she did that wanda wrapped her amr and the blanket around herself and Y/N. 

"are you feeling better" asks Wanda softly she then feels Y/N Nidd against her with their head. 

Wanda was the only one who knew about Y/Ns insecurity and how to comfort them. 

This happens a few times a week and Wanda can always spot the signs and how to act when it happens. 

"I feel better" mumbles Y/N from under the covers smiling Wanda replys "that Amazing love" she said. 

This made Y/N blush and bury their head into Wandas chest, Wanda always knew how to cheer Y/N back up. 

"Sorry about this Wanda" Y/N said louder than before, at their words Wandas grip tightened on Y/N. 

"Don't say sorry love" mutters Wanda into her partners ear. 

"it's not your fault it never is when you feel like this" she continued to mumble things calming Y/N. 

For the rest if the day Wanda held Y/N on here lap reassuring them. 

"I love you Y/N" ~ Wanda 

Y/N smiled a real smile " I love you Too Wanda" they said. 

They then kissed and continued watching Star wars on the TV. 

The end! 

Hope you liked this one, I've written about four tonight and more will be up tomorrow hopefully. 

Word count : 522


	33. Natasha Romanoff X Fem Reader (Marvel)

Natasha Romanoff X Fem reader (Marvel) 

Summary: Its Natasha and Y/Ns wedding day all their friends and family are there for them. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Third person pov… 

It was a perfect summer day on Y/Ns and Natasha’s wedding, just last year Natasha proposed to Y/N and now here they are about to be wed. 

since Y/N did not have her father to walk her down the aisle Tony offered to walk her. 

Lots of their friends and family came, clint also brought his wife Laura and kids cooper, Lila and baby Nathaniel.

It was a huge surprise when the director of S.H.E.I.L.D came to it Natasha and Y/N were happy he came. 

It was now time for Tony to walk Y/N down the aisle, both Y/N and Natasha are very nervous but excited to be married. 

As the ceremony began Natasha stood by the officiator looking at the door awaiting Y/N and Tony to walk in. 

Outside the door stood the wife to be, she was panicking and beside her was Tony who was trying to calm her down. 

newsflash it was not working to well for Tony’s liking at all. 

“I don’t think I can do this Tony” whispered Y/N harshly to Tony as she paced back and forth in front of the doors. 

Y/N had thought of so many things that could go wrong when she walked in that she had a mental list in her head. 

Sighing softly Tony grabbed Y/Ns forearms to stop her pacing as it was making him dizzy. 

“Y/N stop and listen to me please” he yelled Y/N then shut her mouth and began listening to Tony. 

“now you are going to be okay you know how much Natasha loves you right” Y/N nodded along with his words. 

“you two have been together for 5 years and now you are making it official” he continued with his speech. 

“remember how she proposed again” he said making Y/N smiled at the memory. 

Flash back… 

It was last year when Steve and the others brought up the subject of marriage as clint was married and so was Tony, Y/N had noticed how tense Natasha looked when the subject came up. 

“who do you think will get married next?” Steve asked everyone. 

“I think Steve and Sharon will” yelled Tony pulling out a few dollar bills and slamming them hard on the table. 

“Oh yeah! well I think that Bruce and Betty will tie the knot soon” yelled Clint as he too slammed money on the table. 

the others soon joined in while Y/N and Natasha just shook their heads and smiled at their friends. 

Natasha then pulled something small out of her pocket and looked at it before standing up from the table as she did this everyone else stopped what they were doing to look.

Natasha then turned to Y/N who was very confused. 

She then got on one knee and opened it up it was a ring! As Y/N looked at the ring she realised what was happening. 

“Y/N L/N since the first I met you I loved you from the very beginning even when you did nothing but try cringy pick up lines on me, as you know I’m not that good with this sort of things so here goes, will you Marry me?” as Natasha finished her speech she looked up to Y/N and saw her nod her head. 

Smiling Natasha then stood up the put the ring on Y/Ns finger they kissed, the others all began cheering loudly for both women. 

End of flashback… 

Y/N had calmed down by the time Tony had finished the story.

She looked at Tony with a determined expression and they walked through the doors and to Natasha. 

Time skip… 

“You may now kiss the bride”. 

As these words left the officiators mouth Y/N and Natasha kissed passionately, grinning they briefly pulled apart grinning at each other. 

“I love you”. 

\-------------------------- 

The end! 

This was fun to write hope you liked it the only wedding I have ever gone to that I remember is my Aunt and Uncles wedding from years ago, so I am sorry if I got something wrong. 

(p.s I wrote it on my laptop last night instead of on my phone) 

Word count: 735


	34. Valkyrie X Fem Reader (Marvel)

I don't really have any ideas of how to start this one fir Valkyrie but I will try.

Valkyrie X Fem reader (Marvel) 

Summary: Y/N talks to Valkyrie about her new contender who is Asgardian and about Valkyries history, the reader is also from Asgard. 

_____________________ 

Third Person Pov… 

“Hey Val, your back” said Y/N as her girlfriend walked up to her drink in her hand. 

Valkyrie smiled and kissed Y/N on the lips in greeting. Y/N smiled into the kiss and they broke away. 

“yep, and I’ve got a new contender for the Grandmaster” smirked Valkyrie as she looked over to the gladiator cage in front of them.

“ooh nice who is he” asked Y/N looking around trying to find him. 

“He’s a prince of Asgard” said Valkyrie. 

“he’s Asgardian” exclaimed Y/N she knew of Valkyries history and that talking about Asgard is a sore spot for her. 

sensing her worry Valkyrie smiled reassuringly and side hugged Y/N. 

“Hey, don’t worry Love I’m fine” she whispered into Y/Ns ear.

They hugged for a few minutes before they pulled back and Y/N spoke. 

“why is he here do you think something happened on Asgard?” asked Y/N slightly worried for her home planet.

“Hey” said Val making Y/N look up to her. 

“I’m not worried at it” she said simply and took a large gulp of the drink in her hand almost emptying it, “and you shouldn’t either” she said. 

Y/N frowned at her “but they are you people Val even if you don’t want it you still part an Asgardian” said Y/N softly taking her hand. 

Her words made Valkyrie frown but covered it up with drinking from her bottle. 

“anyway finish your drink we have a match to watch” said Valkyrie

as she dropped her finished drink and grabbed Y/Ns arm and dragged her to the scrapper. 

Once they got there the began to watch the match between The Grandmasters champion and the Asgardian prince happen. 

The end! 

This one is not as long I’m sorry, but I tried and hope you at least liked this one shot. 

Word count: 366


End file.
